


Brat Pack [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: This ain't where It's at





	Brat Pack [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for suicide, domestic violence, clowns, and probably other things.
> 
> Song by Rocket Summer


End file.
